Rafiki/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Simba Rafiki has been close friends with king Simba ever since the events of the Original Lion King. To this day the mandrill continues to advise him on what is best for the Pride Lands and the Pride Landers. It is not uncommon to see them hanging out together as they are shown quite frequently together. Nala When Nala first hears Kion's roar, she tells a doubtful Simba to listen to Rafiki, knowing it is time for her son to fulfill his destiny. Rafiki is a close friend of the royal family who always helps them out if they are sick or hurt. From what we have seen so far, the two seem to be good friends, with Nala having much trust in Rafiki as their Royal Mjuzi. Kion Rafiki is the royal mjuzi of the Pride Lands, who is very wise and a friend to Kion and his family. When he first heard Kion's roar, Rafiki is certain it is time for him to follow his destiny and helps Simba explain to his son about the guard. He also is very caring and worries when others are in danger as seen when he realizes that Kion could be with the Outsiders and is always helping the sick and injured as seen when he heals Ono and Simba who are both very close to Kion. Makini Rafiki is Makini's mentor, who teaches her everything she needs to know in order to be the future royal mjuzi, from learning how to act quiet and clam, paint and how to heal. Despite it being difficult to get her to be quiet at times, Rafiki has faith in Makini, and cares a lot for her, as seen when she loses her staff in a fire, but he claims that while she can replace her staff, but she can't be replaced. Fuli Fuli and Rafiki are shown to have a close friendship. She even teams up with him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Tamaa against the hyenas and the jackals. Fuli believed afterward that it was fun watching Rafiki doing his inner warrior training. They frequently hang out together throughout the show. Bunga Bunga and Rafiki are on good terms but Rafiki sometimes finds Bunga's antics bothersome. They also hang ot frequently hangout together throughout the show and he even helped save the mandrill from the hyenas and the jackals in Divide and Conquer, showing how much he along with the rest of the Guard care about him. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Rafiki did not like them at first because he thought they were immature, obnoxious and far too loud. Although at first Rafiki allowed them to live next to his tree, their rambunctious behavior caused him to eventually turn them away. However, they later saved him and Makini when his tree started to burn down, as well help the Lion Guard save the tree itself and he has accepted the young group as friends ever since. Kongwe Rafiki he knows Kongwe the wisest animal in the Pride Lands. Later, she arrived at the Pride Rock just in time. Fuli realize she translates means to find the solution. He impressed since Kongwe is very wise. Mtoto Rafiki told a story to Mtoto, detailing the story of a creature known as "the Zimwi". Although the tale frightened him, he was intrigued by Rafiki's storytelling. Mtoto appears to look up to Rafiki. Zuri Zuri appears to be on good terms with Rafiki. She is not afraid to question him when necessary. Enemies Scar Scar views Rafiki as an enemy since he knows all about him. Janja In Divide and Conquer, Scar orders Janja and his clan to kill Rafiki because he can sense any Lion of the past. They later enter Mapango Cliffs and try to sneak up on him, but the mandrill opens his eyes after Janja orders "Now!" The hyenas then attempt to kill him, but he defeats them with the help of the Lion Guard. When Tamaa shows up both the hyenas and the jackals attempt to kill the mandrill this time, but the bird helps the Guard and Rafiki defeat them and they flee the Pride Lands afterwards. Cheezi After Scar orders Janja and his clan to eliminate Rafiki, the hyenas later enter Mapango Cliffs in an attempt to ambush him. However, he outsmarted the villainous hyenas. Cheezi later attempted to attack Rafiki by himself, but instead got kicked by him. Cheezi trys again for a third time, this time with the other hyenas and jackals, but with the GUard and Tamaa's help, they all ran away to the Outlands. Chungu After Scar ordered Janja and his clan to eliminate Rafiki, they enter Mapango Cliffs as an attempt to ambush him. However, Rafiki outsmarts him and the other hyenas. He later attempted to kill Rafiki again, but this time with both the other hyenas and the jackals. However with the Guard and Tamaa's help, the hyenas and jackals run away to the Outlands. Nne After Scar ordered Janja and his clan to eliminate Rafiki, they enter Mapango Cliffs as an attempt to ambush him. However, Rafiki outsmarts him and the other hyenas. He later attempted to kill Rafiki again, but this time with both the other hyenas and the jackals. However with the Guard and Tamaa's help, the hyenas and jackals run away to the Outlands. Tano After Scar ordered Janja and his clan to eliminate Rafiki, they enter Mapango Cliffs as an attempt to ambush him. However, Rafiki outsmarts him and the other hyenas. He later attempted to kill Rafiki again, but this time with both the other hyenas and the jackals. However with the Guard and Tamaa's help, the hyenas and jackals run away to the Outlands. Category:Relationships